Faded Story
by Rollercoaster217
Summary: One-Shot. TxY. One story ends and another begins. Tidus reflects on his time in spira and all the memories that will stay with him forever during his last moments on the airship.


**One-shot.**

**This story is about Tidus reflecting on "his story." Review please! I am rather fond of this little piece!**

* * *

My Story.

That's what he told me. This was my story.

But although it's my story, I have no control over it. I don't want it to end this way. And if I had complete control, then it wouldn't. It wouldn't end when it's just beginning. Wouldn't end now, here.

_My Story. _

If this truly is the end, which I hope with all my heart that it isn't, then at least I can look back at my favourite parts with joy. The little things that light up your day.

Beating your rivals at blitzball.

Making a few new friends in a massive new world.

And then there are the moments that you always remember. No matter where you are, who you are with.

Teaching someone special how to whistle, so that whatever happens, you can _always _find each other.

Laughing with that person, so that the whole world thinks you're crazy.

But the memories that stay _forever_. Those are few. But living my story, I created one.

Consoling the one you love, when it seems the whole world is against them.

Yes, those were the special things in my story that I would remember. Those… and this moment.

Freeing Spira.

Around me the sky blazed like fire, illuminating my companions and I, aboard this airship, one that I had helped salvage.

And in front of me, my love danced. Sending the souls that needed solace to the Farplane. Soon that would be me.

It was eating me up inside. The end drawing near. And I couldn't bear it. It was too soon. I had been truly alive little more than a month. Freed from Zanarkand, born into the real world. Yet I was being untimely ripped from this world too.

Slowly, slowly, my hands lost their colour, lost there solidity, became nothing but a fading, sapphire image.

It was then she noticed. She noticed that she would lose me. Lose me forever.

So I spoke. Spoke a few words that told her I had no option. A few words was all I managed. More and the emotions brewing inside would explode. I wanted her to see me for the last time being strong. As strong as she had always been.

Then I walked. Where I was going, I didn't know. I did know I didn't want her to see me disappear before her eyes. Her beautiful eyes.

Footsteps, rapid on the metal floor. She wasn't making this easy for me. But then, it would never have been easy.

I turned, wanting, _needing_, a final embrace.

It never came.

More pain. Pain for her, hitting the floor.

Pain for me. Never knowing her last embrace.

Tears.

I didn't need tears. But I was getting them.

"I love you."

I turned to stare at her. Tried to reply. Speak the words I wanted to so badly. My voice was not there. It too had faded. Or perhaps it was too wracked with emotion, no words could be formed.

Instead, I gave her the one thing I could. That embrace.

Holding her in my arms, I was whole again for one single moment. We were one at that time. Pain, fear, _love_. Both shared those feelings.

Then it was over, and the azure hue had returned to my form. Shaking and silently weeping, I took my final steps to the edge of the airship.

Broke into a run.

Jumped.

And then I was gone.

Passing the great trio. Then into eternity. Alone.

I had faded. Just as the colours in a blue sky fade when a day ends.

As I floated in the ether my memories rapidly fired through my mind.

A massive crowd cheering, and a grinning Wakka receiving the Crystal Cup.

Faces. Auron. Rikku. Wakka-Lulu-Kimahri. Yuna

Yuna attempting to whistle.

Yuna and I laughing like maniacs.

Yuna crying, in a beautiful spring. Her lips on mine. Our entwined hands. They way her hair flowed freely in the water. The way her eyes danced with delight as we clung to one another.

And as blackness engulfed me, the image in my head was that of Yuna. Her voice ringing in my ears. _I love you._ Our final embrace. That would be etched on my mind forever…

My mind closed then. That moment I became nothing. No longer a person. No longer a dream. Nothing.

I had ended my story. I didn't regret it after all. Because by ending my story, I had let her start her own. And that thought alone made my passing a peaceful one…


End file.
